That First Time
by amightypenguin
Summary: The Cullen family left behind in Forks is both curious and worried about Bella and Edward when they leave for their honeymoon. Luckily, Alice can tell them everything's fine, and that redecoration may be needed on Isle Esme.


Even though the mood of the house was still jubilant, there was still a tenseness as well. Yes, my son had found his true love and married her, but there was another hurdle. While she may be the love of his life, she was still a human, still so very breakable.

It was on everyone's mind. I knew, even without them saying a word. Ever since Edward had announced his engagement and stated that Bella was going to remain human until after the honeymoon, he'd had a pinched look to his face that only appeared whenever he was hearing thoughts that he considered to be distasteful. I knew the others were thinking what I was because Edward's face would suddenly darken and he'd send a quelling glare at the perpetrator. Usually it was Emmett.

Edward never said anything because he knew, realistically, that we couldn't help what went through our minds. I really wished we could, however, because I was sure poor Edward was building a complex. It got to the point that someone would say 'honeymoon' and his face would first pinch, then his eyes would widen a bit and he'd look panicked.

After the wedding and reception, before he left with his wife for his honeymoon, Jasper, and Emmett and I had pulled him aside for a pep talk. I'd wanted to be helpful, but the more we said, the more worried he looked.

"Pretend that you're making love to a bubble," Emmett said helpfully.

"No, she's more durable than a bubble!" Jazz snapped. "More like a jello sculpture that you don't want to ruin."

Edward, the poor boy, looked about ready to faint.

"Boys," I said. "Shut up."

Emmett only shrugged while just Jazz smirked. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

_You'll be fine_, I thought loudly.

He smiled weakly and I pushed him forward to wait for his bride to come downstairs. I gave my other sons a frown and prayed that they'd behave. When Bella came down the stairs, time seemed to speed up. Before I knew it, they were gone, the reception was over, and Alice, being Alice, had everything cleaned up and put away.

The hours passed by. We were an oddly quiet bunch. I know it was because we were curious. We wondered if we'd receive a call from a frantic Edward saying he'd hurt her, changed her, or killed her. We finally got our answer as we were all in the living room, watching some horror flick that Rose had picked out. Esme, bless her, was watching with us even though she hated horror movies. She liked all of us to be together, even if it meant sitting through something she didn't particularly like.

She was laying on top of me on the sofa, with Rose and Emmett sprawled on the floor and Alice in Jasper's lap in the chair. Just as someone got attacked by a flesh-eating slug on the screen (Esme closed her eyes with a groan and hid her face in my neck), Alice made an odd noise. It was like a mixture of a gasp and hiccup. We all looked over at her at the same time. She was rigid in Jasper's lap and staring into space. Her golden eyes were blank.

I tensed, gripping Esme closer. She rubbed my chest reassuringly as Jasper sat up and gently touched Alice's hair. She blinked a few times and then focused on Esme. I relaxed when I sat her expression was wry.

"Ah, Edward and Bella are going to be fine," she said. We all sighed in relief except for Rose, who just shrugged and turned back to her movie. "You will, however, need to buy new pillows for the white room."

"What?" Esme asked curiously. "Why?"

"Because," Alice replied, fighting a grin. "Edward bit _them_ and ripped _them_ to pieces instead of Bella."

"Oh." Esme only looked a little surprised before she grinned. She settled back on top of me and sent me an amused looked.

"And you're going to have to buy a new bed for the blue room," Alice continued.

"What are they doing in there?"

"I think that's kind of obvious, Mom," Emmett said with a laugh.

"After the pillow incident," Alice said, ignoring Emmett, "they're going to switch rooms because of the feathers. Edward is going to break apart the headboard."

Emmett laughed even louder while the rest of us smiled. Immediately, everyone was relaxed. I felt proud of my son and his self-control. Part of me, a large part, new he'd be fine. I was ashamed of the little bit of me that had worried. Edward had, after all, known Bella for well over a year and hadn't attacked her yet.

The movie finished not too long after that. Emmett and Rose vanished out the back to go hunting together while Alice and Jasper went upstairs hand in hand. Esme switched off the television and turned her warm eyes to me. Even in the dark I could see her clearly, as though she had a spotlight trained on her. She looked relaxed and happy. It warmed my still heart and I smiled.

"You had been wanting to redecorate that room anyway," I said, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"Yes," she said warmly. "I was thinking something…burgundy."

"Really? So dark?"

"I think so."

"Why?"

Slowly, she smiled. Her small, pale hand inched forward and twirled some of my hair around her finger. Leisurely, I nuzzled her hand. She purred low in her throat and leaned forward.

"I think you'd be beautiful on a dark bed," she whispered.

I smirked. "You naughty girl."

Grinning, she sat up and regarded my thoughtfully.

"Do you remember _our_ first time?"

"How could I forget?" I replied, settling my hands on her hips. "We nearly demolished that house. Edward didn't look at either of us for weeks."

Her silvery laugh filled the room. "Oh, that boy. I'm glad that he he'll understand. No doubt he thought us all nymphomaniacs. I can barely stand the thought of over one hundred years of celibacy, but he did it."

"Excuse me," I said primly, "but I went on nearly two hundred years. Do I not get any of your sympathy?"

She tilted her head fetchingly to the side, watching me in amusement. "No," she said finally. "I don't think so."

"And why is that?"

"Because I've certainly helped you make up for your deprivation."

I nudged my hips up into hers and said, "Care to make up a little more?"

She pretended to think for a moment, pouting her lips adorably, before responding with, "I _think_ I could."

"You think you could, hm?"

Quick as a flash, I had her in my arms and up the stairs to our room.

"Remember that first time, when we broke the bed in half?" she purred. I glanced over at the queen sized four poster settled against the wall. It was there purely for the purpose of what we were about to do on it.

"You know," I murmured. "I think it's time for a new bed. A king, perhaps?"

She giggled and we then set forward to make an excuse for a new bed in much the same manner as we had that first time so very long ago.


End file.
